Collaboration !
by kahnonnn
Summary: Berpura-pura mencintai itu tampak mudah, kan? Apalagi di depan kamera. Ketika EXO bertemu VENUS, Chanyeol menjadi tidak yakin akan hal itu. [Warning : OOC ; Genderswitch for Uke ; DLDR]
1. Teaser

Collaboration **?!**

Warning : OOC dan Genderswitch untuk Uke

Pairing : Belum ditentukan

Disclaimer :

EXO dan pemain lain di sini di bawah asuhan SM Entertaiment

Hanya ide yang saya miliki di sini.

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

"Jadi kalian akan bekerja sama dengan girlband ini." Manager-hyung menatap 6 pria yang berdiri dengan gaya up-to-date, baik dari baju hingga gaya rambut.

"Hyung serius? Dengan siapa?" Pria yang paling pendek, tapi memancarkan aura kharisma, dan berdiri di tengah-tengah barisan pun membuka suara, mewakili tatapan penuh tanya dari lima lainnya.

"Venus? Tahu Venus kan?" Manager-hyung yang tampak sangat pendek; bahkan dibanding yang tadi bertanya, memasang ekspresi bangga.

VENUS?

Ekspresi keenam pria itu membelalakkan mata. Pria yang tadi bersuara untuk bertanya adalah yang pertama kali sembuh dari rasa syok, Kim Joonmyeon alias Suho adalah namanya. Tangan Joonmyeon terulur ke arah Manager-hyung mereka, meminta sesuatu.

Reflek, Manager-hyung pun memberikan sebendel kertas ke Joonmyeon. Tak butuh waktu lama, kelima pria lainnya langsung mengerumuni Joonmyeon. Ingin tahu dan ingin membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas itu.

Siapa yang tidak tahu mereka? Sister grup dari Girl's Generation yang menjadi bintang di setiap pagelaran musik di Korea Selatan. Venus bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot pamer keseksian, karena fanboy serta fancafe mereka sudah bertebaran bagaikan jamur.

Inilah profil dari Venus, Girlband yang akan berkolaborasi dengan EXO : 

Nama : Kim Min Seok

Stage Name : Xiumin ; Min ; Xiuxiu ; Baozi-Gongzhu.

Posisi : Leader, Unnie of the group, Vokalis dan Rapper.

Tanggal lahir : 26 April 1996

Berat dan Tinggi : 48 kg / 160 cm

Kekuatan : Ice ; Es

Kim Min Seok, biasa dipanggil Xiumin atau Min-unnie merupakan anggota paling tua di VENUS. Wajahnya baby-face, membuat orang bingung membedakan antara Maknae dan Unnie di group ini. Walau wajahnya imut, Xiumin memenangkan kategori 'Best Body for Female Group 2014' di Korea, bahkan mengalahkan Hyorin dari Sistar dan Hyosung dari Secret. 

Nama : Zhang Yixing

Stage Name : Lay ; Unicorn ; Cheonsa ; Ekjel ; Yingying.

Posisi : Dancing Machine of the group dan Vokalis.

Tanggal lahir : 07 Oktober 1991

Berat dan Tinggi : 46 kg / 168 cm

Kekuatan : Healing atau Pengobatan.

Zhang Yixing adalah satu-satunya member China dan member tertinggi di VENUS. Tentu saja Bahasa Koreanya sedikit 'broken' sehingga menjadi bahan candaan bagi para member. Terkenal dengan sifat lembut dan senyum manisnya. Yixing disebut-sebut sebagai Cheonsa oleh para fansnya, mengingat Yixing pernah mentraktir fanboy dan beberapa admin fansite-nya untuk perayaan ulang tahun serta bentuk rasa terima kasih darinya. Yixing memiliki S-Line yang sangat-sangat dibanggakan olehnya. Terkadang Yixing dan Minseok memiliki jadwal tersendiri di China, tentunya membawa nama 'VENUS' sebagai identitas. 

Nama : Byun Baekhyun

Stage Name : Baekhyun; Hyunie ; Baekbaek ; ByunBaek ; Baekachu

Posisi : Lead Vokalis, Moodmaker of the group, dan Visual.

Tanggal lahir : 06 Mei 1992

Berat dan Tinggi : 45 kg / 164 cm

Kekuatan : Light atau Cahaya

Byun Baekhyun atau Baekhyun merupakan member dengan energi terbanyak di VENUS. Hal ini terlihat dari latihan dance yang selalu heboh, senyum yang terpasang di bibirnya, serta candaan yang mengundang tawa. Baekhyun dulunya seorang penyanyi di Band SMA, membuatnya lebih playful dibanding yang lainnya. Moodmaker dalam group serta troublemaker di saat yang sama. Sangat-sangat memandang tinggi Super Junior, biasnya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Terkadang orang tidak percaya kalau Baekhyun disebut-sebut sebagai 'The Next Kwon BoA' dengan suaranya. 

Nama : Do Kyung Soo

Stage Name : DIA ; Kyungsoo ; Sooie ; Squishy Soo ; Kyungsoo-Gongju

Posisi : Main Vokalis dan Maknae

Tanggal lahir : 18 Januari 1993

Berat dan Tinggi : 43 kg / 159 cm

Kekuatan : Earth atau Bumi.

Maknae dan yang terpendek dalam group, Do Kyungsoo. Sosok Kyungsoo dinilai kalem, tapi sekali mengeluarkan aegyo, para 'Oppa-fan' akan berteriak heboh. Kyungsoo mengambil peran sebagai Maknae kalem nan baik hati, seluruh Unnie di VENUS tunduk akan tatapan belo dari gadis ini. Range vokal yang luar biasa membuat Kyungsoo menjadi Main Vokalis, disebut sebagai 'IU dari SM Entertaiment' karena suaranya. Saat ini Kyungsoo banyak mengambil job sebagai Aktris, tentunya tetap membawa nama 'VENUS' di tiap penampilannya. 

VENUS sendiri debut di bawah asuhan SM Entertaiment. Jarak debut mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan EXO, hanya berbeda satu bulan. Tapi efek VENUS lebih meledak terlebih dulu dibanding EXO yang baru meledak dengan 'Growl'. Dua grup ini sebenarnya bersaudara, mengingat kedua namanya Venus dan EXO, sama-sama planet. Bahkan mereka diberikan kekuatan serupa seperti yang SM Entertaiment berikan ke EXO.

* * *

"Jadi… Kita akan bekerja dengan mereka?" Sosok berkulit tan dengan rahang tegas tampak bersuara. Sebendel kertas yang diberikan Manager-hyung tampak di tangannya. Kim Jongin alias KAI dari EXO tampak tak begitu terhibur dengan fakta mereka harus bekerja dengan Girlband. Pacarnya pasti akan marah kalau terlalu banyak skinship di sana dan sini.

"Aish, ada si Bebek menyebalkan itu." Park Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya. Rapper EXO tampak terpaku pada foto Byun Baekhyun di tangan. Mereka berdua memiliki kisah yang dibilang tidak manis saat masih menjadi Trainee di SM Entertaiment.

"Ini kan cuman empat, sedangkan kita ada enam, Hyung." Maknae Oh Sehun bersuara, berpikir reality-show ini melulu masalah kencan, "Aku ingin dengan Xiao Luhan yang di China itu lho, yang model Victoria Secret." Sehun masih mencerocos. Tampaknya dia sama dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol, tampak tidak puas.

"Asyik, ada Minseok-nuna." Kim Jongdae, biasa disebut Chen adalah yang pertama mengulas senyum cerah dan berbinar. Sudah lama Jongdae mencari kesempatan untuk satu schedule dengan VENUS.

Di saat keempat pria sibuk mengomentari VENUS masalah ini dan itu, Junmyeon dan Kris tampak berdiskusi seru.

"Sebenarnya ini reality show seperti apa?" Kris bersuara, berbisik walau sebenarnya tidak terlalu perlu.

"Molla. Kita lihat saja nanti," Junmyeon berkata, menggaruk pelan tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Tapi Manager-hyung meminta kita mencari dua cast lagi agar lengkap."

"Eh? Dua?"

"Sshh !" Junmyeon meletakkan telunjuknya di atas bibir, "Jangan sampai member yang lain tahu dulu."

"Ah…~" Kris mengangguk paham, kedua alis ala Angry Bird-nya masih tampak seakan bertaut.

"Hyungdeul?" Suara Sehun dan Jongin membawa Junmyeon serta Kris tersadar.

"AKU TIDAK MAU BERTEMU DENGAN BEBEK ITU ! AISH !" Chanyeol berteriak.

Enam pasang mata melirik ke sudut ruangan, mendapati Lead Rapper EXO itu jongkok di pojokan ruangan.

Ya, Byun Baekhyun adalah orang terakhir yang ingin Chanyeol temui.

 **To be Continue...**

* * *

Annyeong ! Kahnonn di sini ! Salam kenal semuanya, tolong jaga diri saya di sini ya?

Hm~~~ ini fanfic kedua di sini dan genderswitch. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya?

Kalau ada kesamaan unsur atau ide, ini murni ketidaksengajaan ~~

Oh iya, kenapa girlband-nya cuman 4 anggotanya ? Ada kejutan nanti ! Sehun dan Junmyeon sudah spoiler kan?

Masalah pair? Main Pair di sini ChanBaek ! Untuk pair lain, belum ditentukan ~ Harap sebutin di review kalian ya? Pair apa yang mau dimasukin di sini


	2. Who are you today, Baekhyun-ah?

Collaboration **?!**

Warning : OOC dan Genderswitch untuk Uke

Pairing : ChanBaek & ChenMin

Disclaimer :

Who are you by Fifth Harmony

EXO dan pemain lain di sini di bawah asuhan SM Entertaiment

Hanya ide yang saya miliki di sini.

 **ENJOY !**

 **Chapter 1 : Who are you today, Baekhyun-ah?**

* * *

 **[Gedung SM Entertaiment, 2011]**

Dua orang pemuda-pemudi berdiri berhadapan. Berbeda jenis kelamin, tapi keinginan mereka di SM Entertaiment adalah sama. Satu tangan terulur, tangan mungil dengan gelang berwarna merah muda manis melingkar di sana. Tangan mungil itu hanya terjulur di udara selama beberapa detik, mengetahui fakta bahwa tangannya tidak akan disambut oleh pemuda di hadapan.

Bukan, Park Chanyeol tidak ingin mengakui kalau dirinya terlalu terbawa suasana. Ini kali pertama baginya berduet secara langsung. Bersama trainee wanita pula, bukan hal yang sering terjadi di sini.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida." Gadis bermata sipit itu mengukir senyum setelah membungkuk selama beberapa saat. Tangannya memegang ujung rok flare berwarna tosca muda yang dikenakan. Rasa gugup jelas terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Park Chanyeol imnida. Mari berkerja sama." Chanyeol pun sama. Pemuda tinggi ini merasa salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah kali pertama, benar-benar kali pertama Chanyeol di hadapkan langsung. Skip Kim Yejin, Chanyeol sedikit menyesal agak baper dengan _ex_ -trainee itu. Toh kebersamaannya dengan Yejin hanya dituai dalam perlombaan basket, dia dan Baekhyun beda soal.

"Kalian sudah selesai berkenalan?" Suara berat memutus pandangan Chanyeol yang terpusat pada sneakers biru kusam yang digunakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ah ne, sudah hyung. Sekarang apa yang harus kami lakukan?" jawab Chanyeol pada Shim Minsoo, pelatih vokal dari SM Entertaiment. Chanyeol memegang erat gitar yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Kalian menyanyilah, lagu apa yang kalian kuasai?"

"Kau tahu Sorry-Sorry milik Super Junior tidak, Chanyeol-ssi?" Baekhyun berkata. Matanya tidak memandang Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Tahu. Tapi versi akustik?" Tidak yakin, Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan Baekhyun. Lagu Sorry-Sorry terkenal dengan beat yang enak untuk dance, Chanyeol tak yakin itu akan bagus jika dinyanyikan versi akustik.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Rambut yang diikat tinggi ke atas agak bergoyang di saat Baekhyun mengangguk. Kedua tangannya mengepal, Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa tangan Baekhyun gemetar. Gadis ini takut.

"Ah, Baekhyun hanya perlu menyanyi versi pertama saja," kata Minsoo. "Kalian bisa bersiap-siap 1 menit. Nanti akan kupanggil ke dalam ruangan." Telunjuk Minsoo menunjuk pintu. Chanyeol kenal pintu itu, ada tulisan 'Audisi' di sana.

Tunggu… Jadi gadis di sampingnya ini belum menjadi trainee? Mata Chanyeol terbelalak saat mengetahui fakta tersebut. Menoleh ke Baekhyun, matanya melihat dari atas ke bawah. Eh? Memang benar Baekhyun terlihat masih 'polos' di mata Chanyeol. Bukan mesum, polos dalam artian tidak bisa berdandan. Sangat berbeda dengan Taemin, idola Kim Jongin yang sudah debut dan tergabung dalam sebuah girl-group. Baekhyun tidak memakai BB Cream atau—

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Y-Ya?" Sial, Chanyel tertangkap basah melamun. Objek lamunannya sendiri yang menariknya ke dalam dunia nyata.

"Heol, Chanyeol-ssi tidak ingin mengiringku, kah?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Tatapan khas anak anjing diberikan, Chanyeol tidak kuat.

"A—Aniya, bukan begitu. Aku mau kok," Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan kanannya. Langsung saja gitar di pangku, tidak mau Baekhyun berpikiran lebih-lebih lagi perihal ini. Berdeham, Chanyeol memetik gitarnya untuk memeriksa apa kunci gitar sudah cukup oke, "Nah, kau ingin aku mencoba seperti apa?"

Gadis berambut hitam pekat itu tampak berpikir. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah kerucutan kecil, ada kerutan samar di kedua alisnya. "Hmmmmm….." Baru kali ini Chanyeol menikmati menonton sosok yang sedang berpikir, "Ehmmm… Kalau nanti aku menjentikkan jari, Chanyeol-ssi mulai bermain saja. Aku bisa kok mengikuti permainan Chanyeol-ssi nanti." Suara Baekhyun terdengar mantap. Diangkat tangan kanannya dan mempraktekkan bagaimana dia menjentikkan jari. Imut, Chanyeol serasa meleleh hanya dengan menatap.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

Sial, Park Chanyeol tertangkap melamun lagi. Gelagapan untuk menjawap, pintu yang ditunjuk oleh Minsoo pun terbuka. Nama 'Byun Baekhyun' dipanggil.

"Good luck untuk kita ya, Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun berucap, Kedua tangannya dikepalkan dan diangkat sejajar dada, tanda menyemangati mereka berdua, "Hwaitting."

 _'Ne… Hwaitting..'_ kalimat itu tak terucap oleh Chanyeol. Badannya seperti robot, Baekhyun yang mengendalikan. Sial, apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ruang audisi. Lampu menyala terang di sana. Jantung Chanyeol mulai menaikkan tempo degupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dorm EXO, waktu sekarang]**

"Yah ! Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

Ugh, suara mengganggu. Chanyeol pun membuka matanya, mengerjapnya sekali dua kali sebelum tersadar kalau badan 187 cm miliknya sudah terjatuh. Kim Jongin lah yang menendangnya penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi begini caramu memperlakukan hyung, eoh?" protes Chanyeol. Suara beratnya terdengar makin berat akibat efek bangun tidur. Tangan mengacak helai perak rambutnya. Rambut Chanyeol diwarnai akibat comeback mereka di 'Love Me Right' beberapa pekan yang lalu.

"Kalau aku tidak memperlakukanmu begitu, kau tidak akan bangun hyung," Jongin membela diri. Pemuda berambut pink sedikit ungu kembali duduk di ranjang seberang milik Chanyeol. Benar, mereka berdua adalah roommate di sini. "Manager-hyung mencarimu. Kau harus persiapan reality show baru."

"Ha? Reality show itu? Yang sama VENUS?" Chanyeol masih denial. Barusan saja dia bermimpi akan Baekhyun, dan ini harus memiliki schedule bersama Baekhyun? Dunia kejam padanya.

"Kau eksklusif bersama Baekhyun-noona lho, hyung." Chanyeol bisa mendengar Jongin terkekeh usai mengatakan hal tersebut. Oh astaga, Chanyeol benar-benar ingin ini menjadi mimpi saja.

"Aish, acaranya apaan sih?" Bangkit dari posisi tiduran di lantai, Chanyeol berdiri. Langkahnya membawa Chanyeol untuk menghampiri meja di dekat pintu. Ada sebuah map yang Chanyeol tebak berisi schedulenya karena ada nama 'Park Chanyeol' di sana.

Menggaruk matanya, Chanyeol mulai membuka map tersebut. Di belakangnya, Jongin menonton Chanyeol. Dancing machine itu melupakan chat 'Kakaotalk' pacar karena menonton Chanyeol ft. Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa dilewatkan.

Chanyeol membaca, matanya masih setengah mengantuk. EXO baru saja menyelesaikan rehearsal mereka perihal dance terbaru, dan tidur baru 4 jam. Tulisan hangul dibaca dua kali, lalu- 'Law of the Jungle' tertangkap di matanya. Ah, Chanyeol bisa menghela nafas lega, akan sangat tidak mungkin Byun Baekhyun mengikuti acara tersebut.

"Hyung, acaranya apaan?"

"Law of the Jungle. Hah ~ lega rasanya akan berkerja sama dengan Minseok-noona nanti, hahahaha," Chanyeol tertawa bahagia. Rasanya seperti mendapat kado ulang tahun lebih cepat. Kalau acara 'Law of the Jungle' hanya Kim Minseok lah yang cocok, siapa lagi coba? Sosok cantik tapi manly abis itu bisa jadi partner oke saat terjebak di daerah pedalaman.

Tapi… tampaknya kebahagiaan Chanyeol terlalu prematur. Jongin menepuk tangan, tampak amat sangat bahagia. Chanyeol yakin ada yang salah di sini.

"Chukae~~ Selamat menghilang di antah berantah bersama Baekhyun-noona ya !"

Itu kata Jongin.

"Ha?! Kok Baekhyun?" Chanyeol protes. Dibaca sekali lagi map di tangan. Holy shit, benar kata Jongin. Di bagian cast, bukan nama 'Kim Minseok' yang tercetak, melainkan ada nama 'Byun Baekhyun VENUS'.

 _'Sialan!'_ batin Chanyeol. Dipukul pelan map tersebut ke kepalanya. Sumpah, Chanyeol masih ingin denial di sini. Digaruknya puncak kepala, otak sibuk berpikir kemungkinan Chanyeol menghindar dari Baekhyun.

Sembari Chanyeol sibuk mencari cara lepas dari sosok Byun Baekhyun, pintu kamar terbuka. Oh Sehun tampak girang, di tangan maknae itu ada iPhone 6.

"Hyungdeul !"

Jarang sekali Sehun sudi memanggil Chanyeol dan Jongin dengan sebutan 'Hyungdeul'. Sangat-sangat jarang. Chanyeol langsung masuk mode siaga, takut isi dompet dikuras oleh Sehun. Jongin? Dia berpikir kalau Sehun mabuk atau overdosis soju.

"Lihat lihat ~~~ Xiao Luhan update foto lingerie terbaru. Oh my gash, dia seksi sekali- Omo dadanya ! Ingin remas."

Ternyata Sehun sedang high dengan model Xiao Luhan. Pemuda paling bontot di EXO itu sudah memamerkan ponsel ke Chanyeol yang notabene berdiri di dekat pintu.

Baru saja Chanyeol akan melihat, Sehun sudah menutup ponselnya. Chanyeol memandang si Maknae dengan tatapan heran, "Oi, bagaimana aku bisa lihat Xiao Luhan-mu itu kalau ditutup?" protes Chanyeol.

"Xiao Luhan hanya milikku ~~ Kalian tidak boleh lihat, nanti naksir !" Sehun bernada kekanakan.

Jongin tertawa. Tawa setan dengan kepala mendongak, "Hei, Luhanmu itu update via Instagram, jelaslah semua orang bisa melihat dia dan lingerie-nya,"

"Ah ! Andwae ! Andwae !" Sehun memeluk ponsel sebagai usaha melindungi Luhan di sana.

Mau tak mau Chanyeol terbahak. Di antara EXO-L di sana yang jatuh cinta akan EXO, Sehun malah memiliki cinta yang sama seperti EXO-L ke Xiao Luhan. Model Victoria Secret dari China itu bahkan tidak tahu kalau Sehun eksis di dunia ini.

"Coba kau kirim album kita ke Luhan gimana?" Jongin memberi ide. Kali ini Jongin sudah kembali berkutat dengan ponsel. Pacar Jongin tersayang yang dikenal sebagai Dancing Machine juga bisa ngambek kalau 'Kkamjjong' kesayangan tidak buru-buru membalas.

"Sudah, tapi fans Luhan kan bukan cuman aku doang," kata Sehun. Maknae pun ambruk di ranjang Chanyeol yang masih berantakan, "Lagian nanti kalau Luhan diserang sama EXO-L kan kasihan."

 _'Sebenarnya Luhan sudah diserang, Sehunnie,'_ Chanyeol membatin. Beberapa saat lalu Sehun menyatakan kalau dia menyukai Xiao Luhan di sebuah interview. Kegiatan itu berakhir akun instagram Luhan diserang. Mereka-EXO- terlalu sibuk sehingga wajar Sehun tidak menyadarinya.

"Omong-omong, bukannya Chanyeol-hyung ada schedule, kan?" Sehun mengingatkan. Jongin tertawa.

Sial, Chanyeol berharap technical meeting acara 'Law of the Jungle' hari ini tidak dihadiri Baekhyun. Hari ini, Baekhyun masih entitas yang Chanyeol hindari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[SM Entertaiment Building. Music Room A. Current Time]**

 _"Who are you today?"_  
 _"Will you be the sun"_  
 _"Or the pouring rain?"_

 _"Who are you tomorrow?"_  
 _"Will you make me smile"_  
 _"Or just bring me sorrow?"_

Piano berdenting. Chensing Machine atau Kim Jongdae lah yang sedang memainkannya. Lagu yang terdengar pun diproduksi dari pita suara milik main-vokalis di EXO ini. Logat Korea masih terasa di tiap kata, tapi setidaknya ini kemajuan bagi Jongdae untuk menyanyikan lagu barat.

Usai lagu, Jongdae berpikir kalau keheningan lah yang akan menyapanya, tapi dia salah. Tepukan tangan riuh terdengar, kepala Jongdae tertoleh. Sosok Kim Minseok berdiri di dekat pintu, senyum bangga terpasang di wajah ayu anggota tertua VENUS.

"Minseok-noona!" Jongdae berujar ceria. Berdiri dari bangku piano, Jongdae berjalan menghampiri Minseok, "Bogoshipo!"

Pelukan terjadi di antara mereka.

Benar. Kim Jongdae sedang berhubungan mesra ke Kim Minseok. Tentunya rahasia itu hanya diketahui oleh agensi dan anggota masing-masing.

"Mianhae terlambat. Tadi aku harus memberi rapat ke member sebentar." Minseok menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Jongdae yang semakin lama semakin bidang. Tangan gadis ini dikalungkan di leher Jongdae, beda tinggi mereka cukup jauh walau tak separah Minseok dan Yifan.

"Jadi, bagaimana member dan reality showmu, noona?" Ciuman kecil didaratkan ke puncak kepala Minseok. Jongdae perlahan melonggarkan pelukan mereka agar bisa melihat raut wajah Minseok.

" _So far, so good_. Aku benar-benar bertukar pekerjaan dengan Baekhyun. Dia memohon untuk bisa ikut Law of the Jungle," cerita Minseok. Gadis ini melepas pelukan, digandeng pergelangan Jongdae. Mereka berdua pun berjalan dan duduk di sofa terdekat, "Aku tidak bisa bilang tidak. Dia ingin membenarkan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol."

"Err, sebenarnya aku juga berpikir tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tadi." Jongdae berkata, menggenggam tangan Minseok. "Agak tidak profesional memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi."

"Dan kau tahu, Chagiya?"

"Belum, aku belum tahu tuh," goda Jongdae. Pukulan telak diberikan dari Minseok ke lengannya.

"Aish, aku serius nih. Sehun pasti senang sekali akan kabar ini."

"Kabar apa?" Penasaran. Jongdae sendiri tahu, hanya sedikit hal yang bisa membuat maknae EXO masuk dalam mode 'Senang-sekali'.

"Xiao Luhan akan melakukan pemotretan bersamaku nanti."

"Haaaaah?! KAU MAU PAMER BADAN CHAGI? ANDWAE!"

Jongdae melupakan Luhan dan bahan pembicaraan. Model Victoria Secret itu tidak akan membawa pacarnya untuk buka-bukaan, kan? Tidak kan? Tidak.

"Bocah." Minseok mengusap kepala Jongdae. Posisi Jongdae sekarang membungkuk dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya, "Dia promosi di sini. Dan ada schedulenya yang bersama EXO."

Mendengar perkataan Minseok, Jongdae yakin Oh Sehun akan kegirangan. Tokoh mimpi basah si Maknae akan datang.

 **[TBC]**

* * *

Annyeong ! Akhirnya update juga ~ Rasanya lega. Gomawo untuk : kaisoo1214 ; kyung1225 ; yeollo ; Fujiwara Izumi ; LVenge ; edifa ; Baby Crong ; Taman Cokelat ; IYou ; Cho Rai Sa yang kemarin review di prolog. Dan thanks juga buat silent-reader. Untuk pair? Akan dibuka seiring jalannya fanfic. Gomawo udah baca. Oh iya, saya berencana bikin drabble 500 word tiap chapter, dan itu bisa request. Kalau mau, PM ya?


End file.
